The History of the Saiya-Jin's (Supreme Kuzon)
This, is the complete history, of the Saiyan race (Saiya-jins). By Supreme Kuzon (my version, of course). ---- The Dawning ---- T'''he Saiyans started in, obviously, the beginning of time. Saiyans were primatic, and never did much, but do what things like cavemen of the real world did; mess with rocks, act like monkeys (yes, they had tails). What was interesting about this ancient primate of a Saiyan, is their tails. They were much larger than they are now, more thick and large, able to pick up large boulders and rocks, and do things any body builder couldn't do. They could even walk on their tails. This is around '''1,000,000,000 (billion) Before Age, or, the beginning of the known universe. They reproduced the same as Humans, and now. Saiyans also lived much longer, around 1,000 years at best, but due to all the diseases coming about in this new world, sicknesses and more, the age height dropped drastically over generations, to where it is today. ---- Advancements through Time ---- S'''aiyans did not develop writing, and a common language until around '''40,000 Before Age, when the finally started to grow out of their primitive states. By this time, their tails were the size they are now, and they lived only around 100 years at most. They had started to develop communities, and made many languages, but only few of them came to be known (there were hundreds of different types of languages found). They lived in caves and larger rock formations and such of the sort. They, as you expect, were brutes and loved fighting. Naturally. Ancient rocks, with fist marks in them, were used for training. Saiyans would punch hard rocks (not like a normal earth rock) at their maximum power, leaving imprints in them. Saiyans were now finished evolving into their, final states. T'hey soon started to become smarter and more physical. They finally invented a language. This language was hard to understand to most modern people, but to these Saiyans, it was quite and frankly normal. They also invented writing, first of which they did on stone tablets or wood; second of which they did on anything else. One unique thing Saiyans could do is use the moon to their advantage. On the night of full moons, Saiyans could achieve remarkable transformations known as Great Ape, a giant monkey form that rages about and can do unspeakable things (such as leveling an entire city in a night). If this was done with a ''group of Saiyans, you better run or watch out. 'T'hey invented clocks and moon dials to keep track of time. Often, they had these in large villages, so the whole village knew what time it was and so on. A day on the original Saiyan home-world, was 48 hours; twice the size of a day on Earth. This was able to give Saiyans more time to fight and train before night, which lasted for 4 hours. Saiyans did not require much sleep, but they did require food. Lots of food, they often went hunting in groups for the wild animals. More barbaric groups of Saiyans, ate other Saiyans for food. Cannibals, these types were often banished and shunned by most villages. They lived in the mountains. 'B'y at least '''10,000 Before Age, Saiyans have now; a language, writing technique, and way to keep track of time. Along with this, they also knew farming and agriculture, which flourished on Planet Saiyan, as well as animals and meats (which is why Saiyans love food and meat so much today, as well as for fighting). They developed towns and communities. These villages and towns commonly had a village leader, who was usually a large, brute and strong Saiyan male, the dominant one. This Saiyan male, had between 2 and 3 partners or wives. These large Saiyans had usually around 10 children, to make sure his bloodline and the town's size grew. The largest Saiyan villages had around 500 people at one time. Many times, villages were attacked by huge ferocious wild animals, or even Saiyans themselves, either for land, or food. Saiyans had to invent a way to fight off intruders, and they did. The Saiyan Code was written by a Saiyan named Nozub around 9,700 Before Age. It was a War code, recited by Saiyan soldiers before entering a battle, and is one of the few things passed down for generations, even today. Nozub has been known as the ancestors of most Saiyans today. He was a sharp inventor and scholar. He lead many battles in his time. T'''here was a huge super-storm around '''9,650 Before Age. This storm, like the one on Planet Namek, wiped out much of the Saiyan population. It was like a large, rainy blizzard. Including hail, some the size of apples. The storm lasted for around 8 years. After the storm was over, there were only about 1,000 Saiyans alive on the entire Planet, when their used to be about 10,000,000. Most of them died of sicknesses and heart break. Nozub was one of the survivors. He and his partner, Nula (known as the Saiyan Mother) both survived. They knew what they had to do, so they had children. Lots of children. Nozub would go and help rebuild places while Nula cared for the children. Nozub is known as the ancestor of most modern Saiyans, as most bloodlines and DNA go back to him. ---- The Ancient Dynasties ---- I'''n late '''2,003 Before Age, a saiyan, named Nulak, around 35 years of age, came about to make a change in Saiyan structure and living. He traveled to the many villages around Planet Saiyan to give speeches. Most Saiyans did not believe him or put him down, but most Saiyans listened to to him.. This is one of the problems he explained; how Saiyans were so barbaric and cruel. After many attempts at justice, Nulak finally got a hold of the Saiyan people, around 2,002 BA. Due to this concoction, he went and discussed with many Saiyan village leaders, about becoming their new leader. Many Saiyans now respected and looked up to Nulak. Nulak wanted one thing; to be their king. Of course, a young adult like Nulak couldn't just become the leader of the Saiyan people like that. He started out as the sort of, vice president of the Saiyan race. He made some decisions but had to talk them out with the many leaders around the Planet. N'ulak took the name, Saiyan I, in 2,002 Before Age. He was crowned King of the Saiyan race after months of hard work. Many Saiyans listened and respected him as leader. He built a large castle for his descendants to hold as King, and ushered in a new era to the Saiyans. Most Saiyan villages were converted to cities, and towns, with very structured buildings, and architecture improved drastically under King Saiyan I's power. Elaborate cities and libraries were built, as well as training centers. But don't think Saiyans left out their fighting skills for this new change. That actually improved more than ever before! Saiyans' power levels were averagely around 1,000 before King Saiyan I came into power. Now their power levels were reaching heights of 10,000. But wars and threats were not abandon. Many wars raged the cities, burnings and killings and executions amongst the new Saiyan people. King Saiyan had a son, Saiyan II, who took the throne after his father's death. His son, was Saiyan III, who took the throne after that, and then Saiyan IV, and so on. '''I'n the kings' reigns, there were wars, treaties, and deaths like never before. The Saiyans were not only more advanced, but also more wild. They built some spaceships that could last for thousands of years without dying. These would come to help the Saiyans later in time.. 'T'here were many Kings from 2,002 Before Age to '''238 Before Age, almost 2,000 years of ancient dynasties and secrets. The Saiyans were in their prime at this time. But due to all the ravaged wars and evil, it kind of got corrupted near the end. Some legends say that these kings became "Super Saiyan", a legend tale of which was spread down over centuries, but no one really believed it. ---- The Ending of a Civilization ---- I'''n the dark cold days of a thriving civilization on Planet Saiyan of the Saiyans, some Saiyans began to, become overpowered. They could not control their power. It became a problem around the planet. It was not long, in '''238 Before Age, until a Saiyan came along one day, he was very, very strong, but uneasy with himself. He soon achieved the Super Saiyan transformation. But along with this transforming, he lost control. Total control was lost, and he went mad. He ravaged through cities, burning down homes with his power, and smashing Saiyans to pieces. He murdered hundreds of thousands of Saiyans, lighting cities on fire and more. He soon blew up the entire Saiyan homeworld, destroying almost every Saiyan in existence. But luckily before the explosion, around a hundred Saiyans, gathered up and entered the Spaceships of which were built over a thousand years ago in King Saiyan I's reign, and blasted off the planet, carrying a good number of females as well.H'''undreds of Saiyans landed on a nearby planet, which is lust with green forests and grasslands. The Saiyans stayed on this planet for around a year, before departing. The Saiyans now knew their mission was to find a new homeworld. A suitable one for their needs. They discovered hundreds of new planets over the time between 238 Before Age and Age 670, a 908 year period (almost 1,000 years). In '''Age 670, the Saiyans discovered Planet Plant. This planet was home to the tuffle race. This planet was just about right for the Saiyans, and they were tired to travelling constantly anyway. The Tuffles welcomed the Saiyans, but did not really allow them to live within their cities how they were. The Tuffles forced them to thrive outside, in the outskirts of their cities, in caves. O'ver the time between the thriving civilizations of the dynasties of Planet Saiyan, and now, the Saiyans de-evolved, in structure. They resorted back to their primate-like selves, brutes and barbaric, because they knew they would not just find a new homeworld easily, and the race living their wouldn't just take their "ways". The Saiyans were brutes and barbaric, but stayed true to their old codes (the Saiyan Code mainly by Nozub long ago). '''I'nbetween '''Age 720 and 730, the Saiyans and Tuffles fought. A long, hard cold war, lead by KingVegeta. The Saiyans were sick of the tuffles and wanted to be the bosses. Finally in Age 730, the Saiyans transformed into Great Ape in one of the few full moon's on Planet Plant. The Saiyans then took control of the planet after killing every last one of the Tuffles. Saiyan technology advanced and improved as well, due to their Tuffle influence. They made home in the tuffle cities and such. ---- F'rieza, an evil space tyrant and son of the head of the Planet Trade Organization (PTO), King Cold, finally discovered the Saiyans around Age 731, only months after they took down the Tuffles. Frieza enslaved the Saiyans because he knew about the Super Saiyan legend, and was scared, with fright. The Saiyans would take out planets, and changed their entire way (like sending babies to planets and never seeing them again until they returned as adults). '''F'inally, in '''Age 737, Frieza destroyed pretty much the entire Saiyan race with a Supernova, because he was afraid the Saiyans were getting to powerful and would overthrow him and his family. Only few saiyans survived, one of which is Goku, savior of Earth and Vegeta, son of King Vegeta, the former King of the Saiyans who lead the Saiyan-Tuffle War. The Saiyans would not be forgotten though, their blood shed strong, through the ages. ---- END Category:Kuzey457 Category:Supreme Kuzon Category:Saiyans Category:Fan Fiction